Royal Throne
by mrs.dbz
Summary: Alternate Universe, Vegeta is looking for a mate and after seeing Gohan he just can't keep his eyes off of him. Though he's not the only one who noticed him. It's a competition for Vegeta now!
1. Chapter 1

"Sir we have located him on planet Earth a month from here!"

"Good start up the pod for three.." said a prince.

"Yes sir!" then the scout took off.

Prince Vegeta sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Mating season is coming soon. And I still haven't anybody for my taste."

He hastily made his way to the docks as the other two syains were chatting.

"And then... Hey Vegeta, ship's ready." Nappa called out.

Vegeta nodded and got in.

Nappa then made hand gestures to Raditz.

"After you."

Raditz raised an eyebrow at him but got on, not knowing the bald man had a HUGE crush on him.

Once everyone was in Vegeta activated the sleeping gas.

"Goodnight."

...

A month later...

Gohan played with the bunny as his tail swayed in happiness.

Nobody knew why his tail grew back. The same thing happened to his father he didn't mind it. It was actually nice to have the bunny ran away as a ship landed near them.

Gohan got up and hid behind a bush.

Vegeta first got out then was followed by the other two.

Gohan gasped.

They all looked familier.

He remembered Raditz, the one who fled the battle for some unkown reason. Then Nappa and Vegeta who escaped just as his father arrived.

"Vegeta, my scouter is picking up on two high power levels." Nappa said pressing some buttons on his scouter.

"Must be Kakarot. He must've reproduced here."

Gohan's eyes widened.

His father...gave birth... to HIM!?

"Go search the forest." Vegeta said ushering them off. "I'll keep my eyes open here."

"Like you do much."

They flew off as Vegeta leaned against a tree while folding his arms.

Gohan nervously climbed upon a tree.

'what should I do? Call dad?'

Vegeta opened his eyes when a scent hit his nose.

Gohan reached for the second branch but missed it, losing balance he fell down.

Vegeta reacted quickly and grabbed him before he hit the floor. He watched the small sayain in his arms open his eyes shaking in fear.

His eyes were raven like his hair. Also big and round. Vegeta also noticed the tainted pink on the smaller one's face making him look very cute.

Gohan tried to get away but Vegeta held him tightly suddenly noticing the young one's tail.

"Another sayain? You must be Kakarot's brat."

Gohan whined when finally he was let free.

Vegeta nudged his head towards the ship.

"Come... we must return you to your home planet."

Gohan backed away.

"But this is my home."

He the taller man roll his eyes.

"Look I'll explain everything later just hurry up and got on. You're not making this easy kid."

"Sir! We got him."

Gohan gasped as he saw them carrying a fussy Goku. Nappa hunched him over his shoulder as Goku pounded on his back.

"Wait! No stop!"

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and they all got in the ship as the Sons screamed.

Nappa set the sleeping gas.

"It's set for the month."

"Good."

"D-dad?"

Goku lazily hugged his son before they both drifted off into their slumber as did the rest.

...Month later...

"You have reached your destination..."

The door open spreading the gas out making Vegeta wake up. He woke the others and greeted his servant.

"Report to my father. Get them to the guest room."

He nodded and other servants came by helping the Sons to their feet.

Gohan got close to his father.

"W-where are we?"

Vegeta couldn't help but just helplessly watch Gohan walk away. He growled and turned away as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay sire?"

"*hmp!*"

Nappa sighed and ran to catch up with Raditz.

'I don't need this.'

He then walked away to his throne.


	2. Arrival

A servant suddendly appeared before the two sons and bowed down deeply. " Right this way please." The two looked at eachother and sighed knowing they wouldn't be getting answers anytime soon. The servant lead them into a beautiful palace. There was a big water fountain in the middle containing blue/green water. Golden statues and painted portraits of the royal ancestors rested on the sides. And lastly the crystal-like floors and walls that sparkled everyonce and then. Gohan and even Goku were in awe of this lovely sight that they only only partially heard what the servant explained. " You may choose whichever room you'd like and I hope you'll enjoy your stay..." Goku snapped out of his trance at the last word. " Woah I-I think you have a big misunderstanding! W-we don't belong here. We were kidnapped by the Vegeta and my brother a-and the bald guy-" " Prince Vegeta made it clear that you two are sayains and that sayains should all be together instead of spreading out on another disgusting planet with ugly human-" " Our home is not disgusting! And I happen to have friends there!" Gohan shouted, with his voice echoing in the now silent mansion. The servant looked at Gohan if he wanted to strangle him but knew better than to try and kill one of his 'special' guests. " I advise that you keep your tone down and take this to master." Was all he said and walked away but stopped before adding, " Take your rooms and stay there until dinner is served." Gohan puffed out an air of fustraition. " I hate it here." He mumbled before leaning his head on Goku's stomach. " Daddy I wanna go home." Goku ruffled his son's hair. " I know but daddy can't do anything right now." Goku knew before that he shouldn't be lying about how they originated on earth to his son. He just didn't want his son to know his true self just yet. " All we can do right now is wait." Gohan whined and pulled away. " Why can't you just instant transit us back?" Goku knew that was a good idea but sighed as a sudden con came through his mind. " It takes consitration and a bit of energy-" His explanation was interrupted with a yawn. " But... I'm a bit tired at the moment. I promise I'll get us out of here as soon as possible hai?" Gohan sighed but knew it was for the best. " Hai dad. I-I understand." Goku picked his son up and walked to the closest one so he could just flop down and sleep quicker. The room consisted of a king sized bed, a shelf of books, two nightstands, and an attaching bathroom. Goku instantly jumped on the bed and snorted loudly making Gohan laugh at Goku's sudden action. " 'Night son." " If it is... 'night." Gohan watched his father's breathing into a slow and smooth steady beat that was soon inturrupted by his loud snoring. Smiling softly, he took off his overweight shirt and laid on the other side. He couldn't sleep since he had so much on his mind. Sorry I'll make the next chapter extra long believet it! Also an expired fic from Alyre's story bride's red moon. Check it out, it's awesome!

Paste your document here...


End file.
